The Anniversary Diary
by HouseKeeper13
Summary: Kris swallowed hard and turned to face him, knowing that what she had to say was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever have to do. Kris/Matt.
1. Part One

Author's Note:

**The Anniversary Diary**

Part One

**Author's Note: **This came to me as I was trying to work on my Tin Man fic (apparently I'm just not meant to write one), and Bradley was all to eager to get it down. Bradley would of course be my computer. Please, please, please read and review, even if the review is just to say you read it.

**Disclaimer: **I've never even seen a wildfire let alone owned one.

Kris stared up at the ceiling wondering how she managed to get herself into this situation in the first place. If she was honest with herself she would admit that she knew perfectly well how she had gotten in this situation. However she was rarely honest with herself. That may have been what landed her in this. She sighed, closing her eyes as she lay back on the mattress. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but she had some serious thinking to do, and she figured that she might as well do it while she was laying down comfortable, rather than with her back pressed awkwardly against the uncomfortable headboard.

Junior, her husband- it still felt unreal to be saying that, even to herself- finally out of his father's grasp had decided to go into business for himself. Kris had supported his decision whole-heartedly, and with her blessing, he headed his own company. It had been surprisingly easier than anticipated, much to both their excitement, as many of the employees at Davis Enterprises (his father's company) had been itching for an excuse to leave the manipulative man for quite some time. Once it became known that Junior was starting his own company, many of the employees jumped ship, to work for the son of the man they had come to despise. It was easy for them to see that Junior was nothing like his father as far as employee relations went, and was a much more open and honest man than his father. He had told them right up front before they even considered signing that he was starting his own business from the ground up, and as such had no cliental, no solid plan of action, and little-to-know capital. The workers still flocked to him, willing to go for a short time without pay. They may have been slightly disappointed, when after almost a year the clients were sparse and soon capital was a very real issue. Ken Davis Jr. promptly rewarded his employees with their back salary, whenever it was possible, with himself making practically the same amount as the people who worked for him, giving them raises, however minute, whenever they happened to pick up another small client. Of course, the driving force behind their new employer and was not lost on them- they knew it was the youngest Davis boy's new wife- a Kris Furillo- or Davis as the case were who kept pushing him to become a better husband, a better boss, a better man who kept himself on the same plane as his employees.

Kris had always adamantly protested to being called Mrs. Davis. Being reasonably well known herself- famous, even in the horse racing circuit- she wished to keep her last name. Her husband, although obviously annoyed at her lack of adaptation to their new life, never argued with her, and informed her of his support for his decision. However she still felt that twinge of annoyance at him every time he "mistakenly" introduced her as his wife- Kris Davis at charity functions, or failed to correct anyone who referred to her by his surname. Kris _Furillo _was nothing if not an independent woman who would rather be recognized for her own merits rather than her husbands'.

Unfortunately, Junior's company was sinking fast, so when Junior asked Kris to give up horse racing for a little while and leave Raintree, because they couldn't afford to keep up with the expenses, she- albeit privately grudgingly- conceded. He knew how much she loved it, and always said it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to ask of someone. So Kris took a temporary retirement, leaving Raintree full of tears and regret, and went to work with Junior every day, doing what she could to keep the company afloat- to support the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with- no matter the personal sacrifice.

They had made it to their first wedding anniversary with relative ease after her retirement, their life a blissful, loving, and perfect- a feat supposedly unheard of in present times with divorces outnumbering lasting marriages, but they weren't surprised that they had made it so easily. Everyone told them that if they could make it through that first year, they would make it the rest of their lives together. Kris and Junior only smiled at each other, their eyes locking, knowing there was never any doubt as to their ability to succeed.

By their second wedding anniversary Junior's company was world renowned, picking up some huge clients and starting revolutionary projects. Kris couldn't be more thrilled at watching her husband at work in his element, where he was passionate about what he did- his excitement infectious for the rest of the company and the patrons. Still she felt as if a piece of her had died when she was forced to retire. Granted, she understood her husband's reasons, and supported him whole-heartedly, but now that the company was so successful, she was itching to restart her career right where she left off.

That was why, on Kris and Junior's third wedding anniversary when Junior showed his wife her present she had been the happiest she had been in a year. Her present from him had been the promise of her own horse-racing company that she would head and of course- ride for. Junior told her that he had been planning this for quite some time, and just wanted to wait for the perfect moment. Kris had never loved her husband more in that moment.

By the fourth wedding anniversary of Kris and Junior, Kris had become one of the most famous jockeys of all time. The newspapers and magazines referred to them as "_the_ power couple of our time". Her advances in the sport combined with her less-than-desirable beginnings and her husband's prosperity of course all led to her almost single handedly reviving the sport and bringing it back into the spotlight. Both their companies were thriving and the couples quickly became exceedingly wealthy, both were content with their lives- doing what they loved, and being with the one they loved.

Their fifth wedding anniversary was plagued by the death of Jean. The news had shattered Kris's world, when she received a call from Matt at three AM one morning saying his mom had just passed away. Matt informed her that the funeral would be in two days- if she wasn't too busy of course. Kris had burst into sobs, totally filled with guilt and remorse over neglecting the woman whom she had loved as a mother, in a way that didn't compare with what she felt for her biological mother. A combination of her sobs and the phone's ring had awoken Junior- and his heart clenched at the sight of his wife's despair. Between sobs, as she composed herself she informed him that she was packing and taking the first plane back to attend Jean's funeral. Junior only nodded, rubbing her back soothingly, filled with regret that he couldn't be there for his wife- for he had a huge meeting with Japan the next day. Kris only nodded and clung to him a while longer, before throwing some clothes into her suitcase, and having her husband take her to the airport.

By the sixth wedding anniversary Kris was thankful for her decision to merge her company with Raintree- then owned in full by Matt, for she was finally back riding for Raintree, which she now owned half of. She reconnected with Matt, as both were grieving over the woman who was a mother to them both, as they slowly built Raintree above and beyond its former glory, with earnings to threaten those of Junior's company. Kris and Junior rung in their anniversary with Junior closing a deal with the United Nations for a huge project to increase the environmentalist cause, and under Kris's riding, Raintree taking a win at the Kentucky Derby.

The seventh wedding anniversary of Kris and Junior found the spouses in a significantly less wonderful place. One of the accountants at Junior's company who had been with him since the beginning was discovered to have been embezzling earnings from the company left and right for years. Junior's company fell under the watchful eye of the government, and once again Kris and Junior found themselves trying to stay afloat. This time the tables had turned and Kris decided she wanted to ask Junior to shut the company down and join Raintree. They may have been out half their earnings, but they could always just move to a smaller house, and Raintree could support both of them with ease, if and when Junior wanted to start up another company…

Kris snapped out of her reverie at the sound of the man she loved rustling next to her in the covers, waking up and wrapping his arm around her waist. Kris swallowed hard and turned to face him, knowing that what she had to say was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever have to do. However, they had been through a lot over the years, especially since the marriage, and she owed it to him and her, to try and find happiness, love, and comfort during these grueling times.

"Good morning, Kris Furillo" he said as he planted a sweet kiss full of love on her forehead. He stroked her hair as he used his other arm to prop himself up to see her better.

"Good morning" she said, with a smile- he was making this so much easier. "thank you for calling me _Furillo_ and not _Davis_" she said, smiling up at him.

"You always said that you'd rather be called Kris Furillo" he said, confused as to why she was even mentioning it.

"But I didn't know you were listening" she conceded with a bashful smile.

"I always listen to everything you say, I love you" he said planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you too" she said, her eyes shining with tears. "I have some news".

"What is it, Sweetheart", he said getting slightly anxious.

"You're going to be a daddy". She said, biting her lip, worried for his response.

"What?" he said, not totally sure he was understanding her correctly.

"I'm pregnant" she said more bluntly.

"Oh my God" he said jumping out of bed and running to her side. "We're having a baby!" and with that he scooped her out of bed and into his arms.

"I love you Kris" he said, kissing the woman he loved.

"I love you too Matt" she said, kissing the man she loved back.

Matt Ritter and Kris Furillo stayed in bed, completely and utterly mind-blowingly fulfilled just being in their arms and talking of their plan for the future, until of course they had to get out of bed and ready for the homecoming of Kris's husband Junior Davis.

**Author's Note: **Okay guys please don't hate me, but I'm (obviously) a Kris/Matt fan :ducks rotten fruit being thrown:!! Sorry, but I wanted the element of surprise, and I also didn't want all you Krunior fans (which is almost everyone) neglecting this story because it was a Kris/Matt. There is plenty of Krunior for you guys!! So please review, even if you don't like the paring (and I'm sure you don't) you can still review saying you liked (or hated) my style of writing… please. :begs on hands and knees before the Krunior fans who make up the base of the Wildfire fandom: as for you Kris/Matt fans you need to show me some reviewing love too because there aren't nearly enough Kris/Matt stories here.

The second part will be from Matt's POV pretty much informing us of where Kris and Junior's marriage began to fall apart and how Matt picked up the pieces and a tentative third part dealing with Junior's POV about the news of Kris and Matt's affair and what happens with Kris and Matt's baby…


	2. Part Two

The Anniversary Diary

**The Anniversary Diary**

Part Two

**Author's Note: **Cyber cookies to all the awesome people who reviewed- especially since you're all Krunior fans! I think I may like you all more than the Kris/Matt fans because you guys are generally so open-minded and awesome. Hopefully there are still people reading this.

The Anniversary Diary: Part Two 

As Matt drove back to his place, he couldn't believe the turn his life had taken as of late. Things seemed too good to be true. The woman he loved was leaving her husband for him, and he was the father of her unborn child. Of course he had learned early on that Kris Furillo was not a woman who could be easily predicted, and although her intentions were always noble, she usually followed her heart, which seemed to get her into trouble more times than not. He understood that just because Kris was leaving her husband didn't guarantee that she would stay with him forever. Matt Ritter learned a long time ago that with Kris he'd have to take what he could get when he could get it. But babies, they change everything. Perhaps the baby could be the glue that bound Kris to himself for the rest of their lives. It was a nice sentiment even if he couldn't make himself believe it until he saw it. Still, what if the baby did keep them together forever? It hadn't even been born yet, and it had succeeded in pushing Kris to leave her husband- Junior, Matt forced himself to think. This wasn't just some physically abusive man she had married on a drunken dare, this was Junior, his once best friend, and someone Kris loved- or at least had loved, once upon a time.

On the day of their wedding Matt had looked on from the small crowd thinking that it was finally over. Kris had made her final decision and it was cemented with every word of their vows. Still he found himself unable to actually grasp the fact that he had lost her, this time for good. He found it even more difficult to move on with his life. Sure Kris and Junior were in love, but he and Kris had been in love too on more than one occasion. What made their relationship so special that this time it would be her final choice?

Not even a whole year since their wedding, Matt found Kris in the corner of a stall at Raintree crying. He never could bear to see her cry- he had a feeling that it was breaking his heart more to see her cry, than it whatever was bothering her. So tentatively he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a warm hug. "Kris," he said, in what he could only hope was a soothing voice "tell me what's wrong". Kris had looked up at him with a tearstained face and mumbled the words that brought his life crashing down around him "Matt," she said "I have to leave Raintree. I'm retiring". Matt couldn't believe his ears. Kris had always loved horse racing more than everything else, and there was no fathomable reason she would be retiring. When she told him the reason for her retirement, he was infuriated at Junior for ever asking her to make such a sacrifice. He tried to convince her to stay at Raintree—to stay with him, but her tear stained decision was final. He still couldn't believe that she had chosen someone who would ask her to make such a sacrifice. He told himself that he certainly never would.

By Kris and Junior's first wedding anniversary Matt found himself unable to move forward in his life, away from Kris. Every relationship was over before it started, each girl being compared against Kris, and failing miserably to live up to her standards. A few times he had found some really great girls, but couldn't even make it through the night without calling out "Kris". Needless to say the girls didn't wait around until morning. Unfortunately, without Kris riding for Raintree, his professional life was just as poor as her personal life. They couldn't find another jockey with the same connections Kris had to horses, or the finesse she possessed on the track. Especially with Kris's name no longer attached to it, Raintree began to go under again, but Matt's unwillingness to see it turned into a dude ranch meant downsizing severely. Raintree muddled through as always, but it seemed doubtful that they would be able to muddle through much longer.

A few months after Kris and Junior's second wedding anniversary found Kris receiving a call from Matt begging her to reconsider her retirement and ride again for Raintree. Her excitement at the prospect had been encouraging, and Matt had been sure that if she started she wouldn't be able to stop again, helping out both Raintree and her spirits. If Matt were honest with himself he would have had to admit that it was more about getting close to Kris and seeing her doing what she loved to do again rather than it was for Raintree. He had been shocked when Kris had called him back the next day, her voice heavy when she told him that Junior was closing a big deal soon, and really needed her help with that. She said she was sorry, and Matt couldn't help but believe her. She said they'd talk again soon, and once the deal went through she would have more time and might be able to ride for Raintree again. She never did call back.

Matt received a call on Kris and Junior's third wedding anniversary from an excited Kris saying that Junior arranged for her to run her own company. She would be racing again! Matt's heart soared, for her sake, even though he was more than a bit disappointed that she would never be working with him again. This pretty much sealed Raintree's fate and, Matt was sure, his relationship with Kris. Fortunately, he had been wrong, and Kris had reached out to him more than ever with questions about how to run her own company. He even went out to visit her on more than one occasion to help with certain aspects of the business, and they were often on the phone late into the night trying to get Kris's company on its feet. Once, during one of his visits, Matt asked Kris why she didn't just ask Junior for help with her company. She only smiled and told him that she wanted her company to be like Raintree, and that Junior might not be the best person to ask for advice on having an honest horseracing business.

Kris and Junior's fourth wedding anniversary marked Kris's company's first anniversary. By this time, she had worked out the kinks of her company, which was now thriving far beyond what Raintree ever had. She had gone on to become one of the most famous jockeys of all time, and although she always attributed her training to her time at Raintree, business for them failed to pick up. Matt had almost fooled himself into resigning to the fact that Kris no longer needed him, when a late night phone call had pulled him away from that illusion. Kris had just won a big race, which only confused Matt when he heard the tears in her voice. When he asked her what was wrong, she told him that this was the third race Junior had missed and that she had been seeing less and less of him. What really surprised Matt was when she told him that she suspected Junior of having an affair. The thought made Matt's blood boil, and although he wanted nothing more than to inform Kris that she was probably right, he told her that Junior loved her, and would never do anything to hurt her. About an hour later, Kris had thanked Matt and hung up the phone satisfied. Matt had suspected Junior would cheat on Kris along time ago. It seemed his style to give up on something once he no longer had to work for it. Matt had never wished so hard to be wrong.

Jean died days before Kris and Junior's fifth wedding anniversary. Matt hadn't heard from Kris since the night she called worried about Junior, and figured that they must have worked things out. It pained him to call her, unsure if she would even care, but did so none-the-less. When he called her and told her about his mother's death she told him she would take the first plane out. This surprised him, she hadn't been back since she retired, but knew that Jean was a much a mother to her as Jean was to him. Her attendance at the funeral had been a godsend for the both of them, each finding solace in each other's presence: the other being the one person feeling the pain as fully as the other. After they had cried themselves dry, Kris came to Matt's room in the middle of the night asking to not be alone. In the morning they blamed the sex on their grief and deemed it a mistake. During the days they stayed with each other catching up and recollecting memories of Jean and becoming closer than ever. However, the nights saw the two of them steering clear of each other the rest of the five nights Kris was in town. When she was at the airport, she kissed him on the cheek and told him that she would always feel closer to him than she did anyone else, but told him that they would never sleep together again, and the fact that they did was due to their vulnerable state. She told him that she loved Junior. He only wished he could believe her.

However, they remained as close at Kris and Junior's sixth wedding anniversary. It was the only comfort Matt found after dealing with the state of Raintree day after day. He confided in her one night that Raintree would have to close by the end of the month. It was just too much and he didn't have the resources to pay for the lack of wins. Her suggestion to merge their companies had taken him by surprise, but it took him no time at all to agree. With their companies merging, and keeping the name of Raintree, Matt relocated to be with Kris and their company. With Matt's management skills and Kris's jockey skills, Raintree soon became the most sought after name in horse-racing. The night they won the Kentucky Derby, Matt and Kris went to a bar to celebrate. Junior had left a few hours ago to go to New York to present his environmentalist plan to the United Nations. Matt could tell that Kris and Junior had slowly drifted apart over the years, each more passionate about their work than each other. It seemed six years of marriage had caused the physical attraction to wear away and there wasn't much under it. That night, after copious amounts of alcohol, Matt and Kris found themselves at Kris's house. A drunken goodnight kiss turned into another one night stand, and in retrospect Matt couldn't help but wonder if that was Kris's plan the entire time. In the morning she didn't bother telling him it was a mistake, but he left quietly after breakfast anyway.

Kris and Junior's seventh wedding anniversary carried in too much for their relationship to hold. It was discovered that Junior's company was going bankrupt because an accountant had been embezzling money left and right. Matt had thought that this tragedy would have brought the two closer than ever, but he was wrong. After talking it over with Matt countless nights when Junior was at the office trying to hold the company together, Kris finally gathered the courage to ask him to abandon the company and come work with Matt and her at Raintree. Junior however, laughed in her face and told her that he'd never work at Raintree, because his company was his life. Kris snapped at him and reminded him that they were about to face a really hard time, and that she had given up racing when he asked her to. Junior merely told her that it wasn't the same thing, telling her he was actually doing something important with his company and didn't need his wife's money to support him. He told her that just because she had come to him with no money and he had made something of her, didn't mean she could do the same for him, because he already was something long before she met him. Although she could smell the scotch on his breath, the words didn't hurt her any less. Kris told him she was staying at Matt's and to see her again when he was sober. Unfortunately that only served to infuriate him further and he took a swing at her, reminding her that she was his wife. Kris avoided his clumsy movements with ease, and simply walked out. That night she had sex with Matt again, and in the morning said she'd "see him again tonight, if Junior was still being a dick". Junior apologized to her, but still refused to leave his company. One night he came to her drunk again when she was at Matt's working on paperwork for Raintree. He told her that he was going on trial for the embezzlement of the company. When she asked him why him, he told her that she would find out at the trial.

When the trial rolled around just shy of Kris and Junior's eighth wedding anniversary, she had to discover along with the rest of the company that the accountant who had been embezzling from the company had been sleeping with Junior for three years habitually. She had been stealing money from the company for the last year so that Junior could leave Kris and be with her. She told the court that it was under his instructions. He was found innocent, but after the whole ordeal, a bunch of girls from the company came forward claiming to have slept with Junior. Kris had attributed this to them each trying to cash in on their fifteen minutes of fame, but Matt suspected they were telling the truth. She had tried to fix things with Junior: coming clean about her affairs with Matt, but since the trial he became more and more detached from her; trying to rebuild a company that no investors wanted a part in. She told him again that he could come work with her and Matt, but he only scoffed at her, telling her that he wasn't into threesomes. She left for Matt's again, and the next morning Junior was there begging for her forgiveness. He said he wanted to work on the marriage and that he would come work with her and Matt. Kris was so overjoyed, she actually believed him. Matt knew better.

On Kris and Junior's ninth wedding anniversary Matt received a call from their worried accountant claiming that Junior and she had been having an affair for about a year, and that he asked her to start stealing money from the company so she and Junior could run away together. The girl was balling that she wasn't a thief and that Kris had been nothing but nice to her and she didn't mean to hurt her, but she would never steal from the company. With a heavy heart Matt called Kris and informed her. Kris although shocked at first slowly recovered and told Matt that she wasn't going to confront Junior just yet. They told the girl to do what she felt was right, and left it at that. The girl resigned a few weeks later.

Since that night, Kris and Matt had been sleeping together whenever Junior was out of town on a trip for Raintree, to meet investors or whatever he said he was doing. After a month, Kris told Matt that she loved him. They went from being best friends to lovers, getting more and more serious and now… now they were about to had a baby and were planning the rest of their lives together.

The only problem was what Kris was going to do about Junior.

**Author's Note: **So Kris and Matt are for real, and really in love, slowly going from best friends to lovers and now they have a plan for the future. Yay! Anyway, I'm sure some of you are going to be like "Junior's out of character!", but guess what? People change. Just because you marry one person doesn't mean they're going to be the exact same person ten years later. So, the next part will be the last part, no idea when that will be done. I'm sure now there are no people left who are going to pretend to like how this story is going, and I'll probably not get a single good review. But I was in an accident recently and you may feel obligated to throw me some pity reviews that would help the healing process considerably. Sorry Kris/Junior fans… I still love you guys for being so open-minded and supportive. D


End file.
